The eye of metal
by Shin-Ryu warrior
Summary: Elibe is facing a war nobody would have tought.New heroes and villains and old favorites.a few new classes and old.


_Authors note:_well my first Fire Emblem fic i hope to get some reviews to see what i can improve and all critic is welcome well here is the first chapter and hope i can write a decent fic.

Disclaimer: i don't even own a car so why do you think i would own Fire Emblem all rights go to Nintendo and intelligent systems.

_Prologue:Prepare yourself_

_There was once a time were dragons and humans lived in a fragile forced peace._

_That peace was disturbed when humans suddenly attacked the dragon's realm._

_When all was lost the eight heroes used legendary weapons to drive them back ._

_It was a bloody war and eight heroes fought the dragons and drove them back._

_Into the nether realm._

_After a millennium young lords of lycia defeated a mad man who wanted to rule the world with the help of dragon's._

_The lords were in combat against his unholy army of morphs creature's made of life force._

_A few years after that war the continent Elibe was at peace._

_The lands of Elibe rebuild what was destroyed by the morph army._

_Now a few new heroes stand on the bridge of legend or destruction..._

_In lycia in Ostia the ruling territory of lycia that is under the rule of lord Hector a powerful fighter and general._

_Our chapter in the legendary battle's of elibe begins in Ostia in a mountain hideout for bandits who are on the run for osita's soldiers._

"WhiteSword are we on schedule?"

"Yes my liege everything will soon be completed according to the emperor's rule".

"Excellent General WhiteSword soon our major objective will be completed you did not forget our mission that we have given you have you" asked the strange figure to the man.

"No sir our operation will be blamed on the bandits as you instructed" said the strange man.

"How sad it is to see what humans will do for gold they an inferior race after all anyway begin you're attack on the village" Said the figure.

"Yes my lord" said the man.

"Mr Fash are you and you're men ready" asked WhiteSword.

"Yes sir WhiteSword our men are ready to take the village on you're order you did not forget our deal did you not sir" asked the bandit Fash.

Of course not you will take all the gold in the village and i keep what i am after said WhiteSword.

"Ok we are ready ok men spread out and we will reach the village in one day and remember to take no prisoners and leave the church to our most generous client mr WhiteSword" yelled Fash to his men as they were sharpening their Axe's

"YARRR" yelled all the bandits.

Meanwhile in the village some youngsters were on the village square waiting for something.

"Hey Edward want to spar with me for a wile" asked a boy (the boy's name is Sal he has blond hair and green eye's he has a dream to become the best Mercenary in all of elibe but he is still a sword trainee and he can be quite the trouble maker) .

"Why should i train with you Sal you're sword beats my Axe every time" said Edward(Edward quite timid boy with brown hair and blue eye's who has great strength and wants to be a great warrior like his grandfather) .

"Come on Edward" begged Sal "i mean you are one of strongest Trainee Fighters here.

And Lilly isn't much of a challenge i beat her magic every time" said Sal complaining.

"Hey i heard that you jerk just because i missed doesn't mean i can crush you and you're sword some day i mean you are a trainee sword fighter so you better watch out"said a girl angry(Lilly a girl raised by the village Mage who the was abandoned in the village when she was very little the strange thing is she was wearing a very fancy dress when she was abandoned she has blue hair and blue eye's and she is quite a bossy person but worries to much about her friends she is a trainee mage).

"Oh i am so sacred you tried to set me on fire and missed all the time" laughed Sal.

"Hmm you are so immature Sal" said Lilly with a cold tone.

"Come on guys lets be friendly here Sal's sister is coming back form her Cleric training in Ositia's capitol Elimine church" said Edward.

"Yeah i want to give her a warm welcome back but her older brother is still playing around" said Lilly.

"Hey you know me i am just kidding around" said Sal.

"Yeah like you were make fake snoring sounds in pastor james's class" said Edward

"Aw not you too" said Sal moaning .

"Hey look i think i see her she is walking over there" yelled Lilly.

"Yeah is see her too" yelled Sal "hey sis over here".

"Hi guys long time no see said the girl"(Judy Sal´s younger sister she has a warm heart but many people take advantage of it she has dirty blond hair and has green eye´s like her older brother she is a cleric).

"Come on lets go to our house" said Sal all excited "i want to hear all the things about the big city".

"Ok let me just catch my breath brother" said Judy laughing.

Meanwhile at the mountain´s near the village at the top.

"Sir WhiteSword you can see the village" from here said Fash.

"Very well mr Fash when are we going to get there" said WhiteSword.

"By tomorrow at midnight we need to hike over the mountain´s and trough the Forrest sir" said Fash un easy.

Very well said WhiteSword we will begin our march.

"Ok men you heard him lets move" yelled Fash ot his men.

"YARR" yelled the Brigand´s

"So mr Fash wile you begin you're planning our attack on the village ill be taking care of some minor Business "said WhiteSword.

"Very well sir"said Fash rather surprised.

"Say Fash "a bandit nuged his boss "don't you thing that whitesword is rather strange?" he said with a little sign of fear.

"Yeah i know what you mean"said Fash rather uneasy " i mean he always wears a mask and he never laughs and never seems to be in fear of anything".

"But i heard he took out an entire unit of soldiers from ostia with just one stroke of his sword"said Fash with even more fear in his voice.

At that moment whitsword was talking to a strange horn that seems to be giving out a voice of a man it was a rather strange voice.

"So general whitesword you are at the village excellent there must be no failures in this operation or else you will be facing execution of you're life do you read me!" said the voice angry.

"No sir our schedule is running smoothly and the bandits suspect nothing they are working under our command"said white sword

"Perhaps but i want you to kill them once its done we cant have any interruptions during our mission and further more our emperor is growing tired of our mishaps we might face execution on our life's if we fail this" said the voice.

"fear not sir this will be a victory for us"said whitesword rather confident.

"I trust you're word on it or else i will personally tear you're limbs off".

"Now go and bring glory to our empire"said the voice.

"Yes sir"said whitesword.

"Sir are you ready"said Fash

"Yes let's go and to victory"

A/N: well now hope it gets interesting for you all since i am a newbie at writhing fire emblem fics i hope it decent and all reviews are welcome.

ill update soon.


End file.
